An elegant fluidity
by the.opera.ghost.uk
Summary: Will Raoul come to regret an impulse purchase after Eriks reaction. Slash strong homosexual content


Content: Erik and Raoul – Slash (homosexual content, strong sexual references)

Discalimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Erik or Raoul

Raouls mind wandered as he thought about his impulse buy of only one day ago and grinned inwardly. Yes, he reflected as he lay on his back, fingers entwined behind his head. The Cheval mirror was a good purchase, a very good purchase indeed.

Reminiscing to himself he remembered he'd been walking through Paris passing a very exclusive furniture emporium after leaving a meeting at the Opera House when something had caught his eye. He'd stopped, looked, smiled and then entered the store. He'd passed chairs, tables and other items as he'd wove his way towards the large glass surface. It was tall, in a stylish carved oak frame and free standing. It was wider than was normal for a Cheval mirror and that's what had drawn him to it.

He'd heard the portly shop owner waddle up behind him and clear his throat. 'A very fine mirror Monsieur, unusual I admit,' he'd said, sweeping his arms open indicating the uncommon width, 'but very fine indeed'.

Raoul had nodded. He'd walked around it taking note of the sturdy and heavy stand - totally in keeping with the obvious weight of the mirror.

'It's perfect' he'd thought. He'd paid the shop owner more than it was priced at on the understanding that the mirror was delivered that day to the de Changy residence. He recalled the owner had continually bowed in a curious bobbing motion and grinned like a Cheshire cat at the money he'd just made from the Vicomte as Raoul had left the store.

On delivery, Raoul had had the mirror placed in his bedroom complete with a large sheet over it; well, technically it was really their bedroom now as Erik never slept anywhere else. When Erik had finally walked in the room he had pointedly ignored the 'elephant' there. So much so that Raoul had had to steer him in front of it before reaching for the sheet with one hand. He remembered at the time being surprised that Erik had allowed himself to be 'manhandled' into position, but the ghost had acquiesced with quite a quizzical look upon his masked face.

Raoul had pulled the sheet free with a flourish. "Voila!" he'd exclaimed, standing beside Erik and looking at their twin selves reflected back at them. He remembered being unsure of the expression that had appeared on Erik's face apart from it seemed uncomfortable; he'd suddenly felt a need to explain the reason for a wide, full length mirror being there.

He'd told Erik that this way they could check their appearance at the same time once dressed of a morning or that now there was no need to wait to check the line of their clothes in the large mirror in the hall, yes this way would be much better, very much better indeed he'd rambled. In fact...

He remembered his explanation trailing off as Erik had moved behind him. He recalled the feel of Erik's hands as they had snaked their way around his body, crushing Raoul back against him. One hand had steeled under Raouls shirt, blunt nails dragging over and caressing his stomach, while the other had slithered into his trousers grasping Raoul brutally... He remembered the feel of Eriks' arousal when Raouls body betrayed himself and bucked involuntary back against the ghost and that the look on Erik's face had changed; it was a confident wickedness – the mask accentuating it – as it looked back at Raoul from the mirror. This time it was Raoul who had been manhandled, roughly, erotically, and remorselessly. He'd been witness to his own bodies reflected reactions including a deep blush caused by Erik's ministrations and salacious utterances in his ear.

Erik hadn't stopped stroking, pulling or squeezing until he'd got the result he'd wanted, which had been Raouls body jerking once again against his when Raoul had finally come. He remembered that Erik's eyes had never left his own reflected ones the whole time.

His last memory of the encounter had been as Erik had backed away, extricating himself from Raouls clothes and suggestively licking clean the fingers and palm of his left hand before smoothing his own slightly ruffled waistcoat and pulling his shirt sleeves and cuffs straight in the mirror. As he did this Erik's reflection had smiled smugly at a very dishevelled and unkempt Raoul. Then he intoned dangerously, 'Alright boy... your new trinket gets to stay' before nonchalantly walking away leaving a very unsteady, crumpled Vicomte to recover.

This last thought brought Raoul back to the present, laid in their bed, on his back, fingers entwined behind his head – along with Erik's.

Raoul had made sure that he had done everything to distract Erik's attention as he had loured him into 'their' bedroom. He'd used all the weapons in his arsenal, every sigh, every touch, every lingering kiss and grope to focus Erik solely on him and not on the fact that the mirror had been moved. Raoul had decided that two could play at Erik's 'new' game. The Ghost at this moment in time was propped up on his forearms and was rocking into Raoul in a steady rhythm.

Again he smiled, as he wrapped his legs around Erik's waist, encouraging him to plunge deeper. He heard Erik's breathing alter and saw his eyes grow darker – Raoul knew he now had Erik totally and utterly where he wanted him, which was completely concentrated on their joining.

In that instant Raoul felt it was safe enough for him to turn his head and look across to where he had dragged the mirror earlier that day to just a couple of yards from the side of their bed.

The view made him gasp.

Reflected back at him, from just chest to knees, were their bodies coupling.

But 'oh that glorious derrière' he thought, so much better than he could ever have imagined.

It was rolling and undulating as Erik pitched into Raouls body. Perfectly. Smoothly. Fluidly.

'Elegantly...' breathed Raoul.

The said word filtered through to Erik's brain, 'What...?' he panted out between thrusts.

Raoul breathily replied,

'I really...

...should have...

...known..'

Confused by this Erik slowed his rhythm and focused on Raouls face. It was at that point he finally noticed it was twisted sideways. Raoul turned back to the ghost with a very self satisfied grin on his sweat glistened visage.

'Elegantly' he repeated.

Erik shock his head completely perplexed.

Raoul lifted up to capture Erik's mouth in a long wet, sensual kiss, capturing Eriks bottom lip between his teeth, that action alone made the ghost still his movements within the blonde totally.

Raoul lay his head back on their hands, 'Your ass moves elegantly...' Erik noticed a crimson blush rise on the blondes face before he continued, 'when...when you're inside me' he replied before turning his head sideways again to look at their reflection. Erik's head followed Raouls movement; he turned to see himself buried within the Vicomte in that damned mirror.

'See' said the grinning blonde, 'I can play at this game too – only better'.

'Really?' replied Erik untangling their fingers and withdrawing abruptly from Raouls body.

In disbelief Raoul watched Erik climb off him and the bed.

'No, no, no, no NO!' he thought. No this was not what he wanted – my god had he made Erik angry? He really couldn't tell as Erik walked around the bed and towards the mirror. Roaul started to sit up but was stilled in place by Eriks voice, 'Don't you dare move Vicomte'. The order and implied threat were very real and Raoul suddenly regretted what he may have unintentionally set in motion. The blonde stared at Erik and was suddenly graced with an erect, full frontal of him in the glass of the mirror before he grasped each side of it.

The ghost unhooked the large frame from the stand and grunted with effort as he rotated it sideways before placing it lengthways on the arms of the two high backed leather arm chairs that were in their room near the window. Erik stepped back, readjusted it and then nodded to himself.

Raoul never dared to take his eyes off Erik as he turned and come back to their bed. He climbed back onto Raoul settling between his thighs before lifting them up into butterfly position and plunging himself back unceremoniously and roughly into the blonde. Raoul gasped and threw his head back at the sudden but welcome invasion of his body.

Erik leered and Raoul saw a glimpse of the former Phantom; he grabbed Raoul at the base of his skull and forced his head to turn and face the mirror. There, displayed back at Raoul, was now the complete length of their bodies from head to toe joined once more with a lascivious Erik in complete command of the situation slowly starting to rock into Raoul. Erik kept Raouls head in place as he looked at their reflection. Their pace and arousal built again, quicker and quicker in front of the erotic view that they beheld of each other.

Between gasps, moans, groans and screams and just before they both came, Erik panted out with each thrust,

'No boy...'

'I am...'

'the master of _this_ game...'


End file.
